New Yorker in Wisconsin?
by swac twilight14
Summary: When Sonny Monroe Came back from New York. a lot of things change. and by a lot, I mean a lot! This is a story from my country :D Its originally titled "New Yorker in Tondo" so I don't own anything


Hello lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading this one shot :)

IDONOTOWNSWAC!

Chad's POV

I'm in front of Sonny's-my girlfriend- house. She went to New York a year ago… months after we got engaged… and now she's back… _great_. _just great._

I rang the door bell and held the flowers I bought for her behind my back. Daisies, her favorite

The longer I wait the more nervous I become. You want to know why I'm nervous?

(Oh look at that, I'm talking to no one) Well It's because-

"Oh, hey Chad! " I was woken up from my thoughts by… Aunt Connie?!

"Woah! " Was all I can say

"Do I look that bad?" Connie said

"Oh ahh no …I was just shocked, Connie, you just….look like Sonny….when were going into a fancy date " I smiled at the memory of sonny being all red and going down the stairs all fancy and dolled up for me..

"Really?" She said, I nodded "Thanks Chad, come on in "I did and I put the flowers I was holding on their living room table. I look around the place… looks like a hotel room to me.

Connie's POV

I was done cleaning our house for the day (Thank god for that!).

I heard our door bell rang, I rolled my eyes

"One of Sonny's I mean Alison's friends are here again…. Don't they ever sleep? am I their mother ? Why do I have to clean up their mess every time they have a party in MY house?" I said to myself. I opened the door and Chad was there. S-Alison's fiancée

"Oh, hey Chad! " I said

"Woah! "was all he can say

"Do I look that bad?" I asked a little shy.

I look like a teenager instead of a mother. I mean who would wear 4 inch heels a knee high black dress and make up in their home? Well now just a house?

"Oh ahh no …I was just shocked, Connie, you just….look like Sonny….when were going into a fancy date " Chad said smiling. The boyish smile that Sonny fell in love with.

"Really? thanks Chad, come on in "

"So how is your mother" I asked

"Still the same...And she misses Wisconsin already… you know, when we were at LA she always makes cheese for me" Chad said with a laugh

"How long have she been there? " I asked

"Just last month she really miss this place… I went to visit her last week.. I just came back. So how long since Sonny have arrived" Chad asked, my smile dropped a little

"Just last week. I'm glad your mother's still the same unlike, Alison, when she came home last month being all classy and rich, she always party here there and she sleeps all day.."I said fixing the pillow the way Alison wanted. Chad slowly sat on the couch wanting to hear more

"You have to call me Mrs. Monroe now and you have to call Sonny, Alison" I told him seriously

"Alison?" He asked, but it sounded like alson

"No, AlIson, get it?" I asked

"Oh, now I get it, aLIson " he said making the "LI" sound harder and I just nodded then another door bell was ranged, I groaned

"I'll get it " Chad volunteered

"Thank you" I said

Chad's POV

"Allison? Why Allison?" I said to myself. Sonny can't change for just a year… I mean she's Sonny! The beautiful, sweet, innocent, sunny, smiley Sonny **(try saying that fast for five times ;))**

I opened the door… and it revealed Nico! We haven't seen each other for months!

"HEY! I haven't seen you for like ages!" Nico said taking my hand and making our shoulders bump into each other then shaking it, we both clicked our tongues and high-fived

"Good to see ya too, buddy" I mentioned Nico to come in

"Yeah and what- whoa!"Nico said and stopped when he saw Con-Mrs. Monroe

"Hey Nico nice seeing you too" Mrs. Monroe smiled

"Aunt C?" Nico asked

"Oh a little make over from a teenager" Mrs. Monroe said proudly

"Little? You mean like a lot, dang Aunt C, you look like Tawni, your hot!" Nico said I lightly slapped his chest and shook my head. Calling your aunt hot sounds really wrong.

Anyway, Nico has a crush on Tawni since the day she save him from being drowned in our pool… when we were in… kindergarten I think..

"Aww thanks" The doorbell rang again

"I'll answer it" Nico said and when he opened the door he can't say a word because its..

"TAWNI!" Nico screamed as he attempt to hug Tawni but Tawni avoided him, she dunked and shudder as she step inside, she saw me and her smile turned into a smirk

"Hey Chad! What are you doing here" She asked flirty. I just smiled back. Why is _she _here!

"Hey Tawn" I said and she giggled

"Oh my look! You're here Nico's here I'm here and Sonny's upstairs.. What is this? A reunion of THE GOODY GANG" she asked with a laugh

"I came here to tell something to Son- Alison"I said and she gave me a confused look… this is really awkward.. I acted all cool

"We should call Sonny, Alison and Connie, Mrs. Monroe" and Tawni and Nico nodded unsurely

"Hey tawni!" Mrs. Monroe said

"Hey aunt Con- woah!" She said

"Yup" Mrs. Monroe said

"Alison's work?" She said, Mrs. Monroe nodded shyly

"so where's S-Alison " Tawni asked

"I'll go wake her up. Oh sit down you guys" Mrs. Monroe said

"Wait its already 1:00 in the afternoon" I said

Nico was About to tell something when Mrs. Monroe came back

"She's going down in a minute. Can one of you help me? I'm going to get the drinks" Mrs. Monroe said

"I'll do it" Nico Volunteered as he follow Mrs. Monroe to the kitchen

"Ready to tell her?" Tawni asked. I can't look at her..

"A little" I simply said

"If you don't want to tell her I'll do it. After all I am her best friend" Tawni said eyeing me. No she isn't. I'm Sonny's best friend, boyfriend, fiancée, and love one. Need more?

"Thanks Nico " Mrs. Monroe said Tawni sat straight again

"No prob" Nico said sitting beside Tawni

"Here's Alison" Mrs. Monroe shouted and the three of us stood up. So- Alison went out and our mouth hung open. She's wearing a blue tube that shows her belly button with a black mini skirt that shows her sexy legs, a pair of black high heels with matching silver bangles, black nail polish, big silver hoop earrings, one diamond ring in her hand- that is our engagement ring- also she has a brown hair and blondish highlights (her hair in NEW GIRL)

"Why, hello beautiful people " Alison said, she walked to Tawni

"Tawni is that you? You look like a…well YOU" Alison laughed.. but not her sunny laugh that maked us all laugh.. she hugged Tawni

"Thanks?" Tawni said confused but she hugged back

"And Chaddy, my lil pal of the Alley, how's our street boy" Sonny said shaking my hand

Oh sure. Hug your friend and shake your BOYFRIEND's hand. She then she walk over Nico who's mouth is still open

"And how could I forget this one…." she looked at Nico. It's like she did forget him

Nico stayed quiet and waited for his name to mentioned by Alison the New Yorker

"Well, moving on" Alison said walking past Nico who just frowned

"Oh don't be shy, my darlings, sit, sit down" Alison points at the two chairs behind us. We did sit down Nico beside Tawni and me beside Alison

"So how was New York City So-Alison?"Tawni asked suddenly

"It was fun! Being a New Yorker is great..." She looked at us and smirked "Well you wouldn't understand, we have a three there and every fall we all come down there to make a wish" Alison sighed remembering _her_ days

"Of course I understand Sonny" Tawni said

"Alison" Alison corrected

"Alison, I meant, that's how feel about our three, remember? " Tawni said smiling at Alison.

We have a lot of memories in that tree

_Flashback_

_Sonny and Tawni are playing "My name is A" while me and Nico are hiding behind our tree, we were 13 and enjoying the life._

"_1 2 and 3 where is Nico and Chaddy_" _Sonny and Tawni said while their playing, Nico laughed and I shushed him quickly_

_"No seriously Tawn where are they? " Sonny stopped playing_

_"Honestly, I don't know" Tawni said looking around the backyard like Sonny and that's our cue ,Nico and I jumped from the three and I hugged Sonny- who was trying to run away- and spun her around making her scream. Nico is chasing Tawni. _

_Just then I let go of Sonny, laughing with her, She looks and Tawni then Nico. The three of them nod their heads. I was about to ask why they were nodding but Sonny pushed me so I fell down on the ground and then Tawni tickled me and Nico took of my shorts showing my Shaggy and Scooby boxers I look at Sonny-who is holding my shorts- and start chasing her I saw Nico try to charm Tawn but he failed. Tawni has a crush on me since we were eight.. she said I was cute and I kissed her cheeks and since then she has a crush on me. Anyway._

_ Here I am chasing Sonny until Aunt Connie opened their backyard door, she saw me without my shorts then she gave Sonny 'what happened look' Sonny just laugh and Aunt Connie playfully rolled her eyes, signaling us that she understands and we have to stop cause its lunch time, So, Sonny gave me my shorts back and I called Tawni and Nico and the four of us started eating_

_End of flashback_

"Maybe, I don't remember" Alison shrugged, Tawni stared at her and Alison ignored her, she looked at the table and gasp

"Mommy!"Alison shouted like her mother was her maid

"How many times have I told you, never put juice in water glasses?" Alison said

"I lost the juice glass….I'm sorry" Mrs. Monroe said, Alison rolled her eyes and Mrs Monroe sighed

"I'll buy a new one" she said then left us

"Nico Come with me…if you trust me " Tawni said looking at Nico then giving me the "tell her" look then walked away

" I trust you baby, I just don't trust myself" Nico said dramatically then follows Tawni

"Sooooo Alison how are you?" I asked, Alison shrugged

"Fine"

"Look about our engagement-" I said but she cut me off

"Chad….were over" She said…

Wait what?! Oh why am I telling this to myself!

"Wait what?!" I asked a little louder "but we just got engage!" I added. No girl has ever broken up with me. I'm the dumper not the dumpee!

She clicked her tongue twice "Chad I was so young then" Alison said standing up then looking up the ceiling dramatically

What the? So young?

"Hey! I proposed to you last year!"

"I'm sorry Chad. come on now, forgive and forget okay?" she said

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" I shouted and as if on cue Tawni came with Nico when I was about to slap Alison but Nico pushed me

"Dude, she's a girl!" Nico said and Alison just posed proudly like nothing happened

"What happened here?"Tawni ask I was about to answer when miss NY cut me off

"Chad and I just broke up" Alison said smiling

"Really so we can tell them?" Tawni said walking towards me. I froze. No… come on mouth speak!

"Tell us what?"Alison asked bored

NO TAWNI NO!

"Chad and I are engaged!" she screamed and that's when I saw Alison's eyes widened

"ENGAGED!" Nico and Alison said together

"You….you CHEATER!" Alison said then she attacked me and I try my best to cover my cute face..

Nico on the other hand is still trying to get it all in his head

"GET AWAY FORM MY MAN SISTER! " Tawni said covering me

"Your MAN? his mine first you man stealer!" now Sonny's back, I smirked

"Sonny what about Forgive and forget? " I smirked at her using her lines, she looked hurt and teary eyed, my smirk drop

"Sonny, I'm sorry , I didn't-" I was cut off by Tawni launching herself to Sonny. Girls are fighting over me! (well I am fight worthy) Tawni pushed Sonny and Sonny's head hit the chair.

No!

"Why did you do that?" I shouted at Tawni

I saw Nico waking Sonny and gladly she's okay

"I-I, she's being a bitch!" I was about to punch her for hurting MY sonshine but Nico punched surprisingly so I fell in front of Sonny and she tries to help me up but I pushed her away gently because I'm still a little bit mad at her

"Don't hurt the girl I LOVE!" Nico shouted and Tawni looked shocked

"We are over Chad. Come on Nico"

And with that Nico took Tawni and Tawni followed him, so that leaves me and Sonny.

"Chad I'm sorry" Sonny said

"What happened to Ms. NY?" I said

"Chad…" She looked me in the eyes and I sighed

"Please next time, don't change. You're my Sonny… my beautiful, nice, sunny smiley Sonny" I said, she blushed

"I'm sorry, maybe the people in New York changed me " she said and again as if on cue our song played the song that played after I proposed to her

Growing old with you

"May I have this dance with you ?" I asked, she giggled and helped me up and we danced

**I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you **She lay her head on my shoulder and we slow danced

**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**

"I'm sorry for cheating on you" I said, she nodded

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you" She smiled

"I love you. Will you still marry me?" I said, she nodded and hugged me

"I miss you, love" She said and we continued to dance

**I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold**

**Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control**

**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you**

The song stopped and we looked into each other's eyes and slowly lean forward… then..

"Alison, I'm home!" Mrs. Monroe said, we both stepped away from each other blushing

"Did I interrupt something?" Yes.

"No" Sonny said "Mom. It's Sonny by the way… take these clothes off and rest. You had a hard day" She smiled, M-Aunt Connie looked at us and sighed "Kids these days. I'm so glad your back honey, welcome home" she said and went upstairs

"Sonny?" I said, she looked at me and hugged me

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, hon. By the way, we have to apologize to Tawni and Nico tomorrow, kay?"

"Whatever you say, Princess" I said and she kissed my cheeks

**So, How'd ya'll like it?**

"**He's not your Prince Charming if he doesn't make sure you know you're his Princess"**

**Demi Lovato**

**REVIEW guys!**


End file.
